Businesses interact with their customers and potential customers in a variety of ways. These interactions may occur at different locations or touch points. For example, these interactions may occur at a physical place of business, through a website, or through various physical and electronic media and advertisements. To facilitate the communication of a common marketing theme, a business may attempt to provide continuity through consistent themes across all touch points with their customers and potential customers. A business may also solicit feedback or other forms of interaction from their customers or potential customers at various touch points. For example, a business may request feedback from customers at their place of business through the use of pre-paid postage comment cards, comment card drop boxes, or through personal inquiry while the customer is at their place of business. Some businesses may solicit feedback from customers who visit their online website through various feedback collection applications. However, utilizing the information received from customers and potential customers across various points of contact may be difficult.